


the bell toils for freedom

by fallenidol_453



Category: Last Knights (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Tonight. Tonight. Tonight, she will finally be free.
Kudos: 4





	the bell toils for freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially part of a larger series of vignettes featuring Hannah, but I'm only posting this one for now. I need to re-watch the film for the others I've written (and for the ones that are yet to be written).
> 
> I do not own Last Knights, I'm just here to play in the sandbox for a few quick seconds.

The hours tick by with agonizing slowness. Hannah prowls around her darkened bedroom like a caged animal. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight, she will finally be free.

Night finally falls. She lights a lantern. Waits. When the moon is at its apex in the sky, she gets up and leaves.

The way to the receiving chamber is longer than she remembers. The cold winter air penetrates the stone of the hidden corridor she walks through and chills her bones, but she keeps walking. Each step forward is one more step away from her husband. One more step toward freedom.

She begins to run when she hears the alarm bell.

The receiving chamber is suffused with lit candles and a suffocating silence hangs in the air. Gezza is nowhere to be found; he’s either asleep (which she doubted) or stalking another area of the fortress. Thick carpeting masks her hesitant footsteps. Finally, she reaches the mirror. She stands at the precipice of matrimonial chains and freedom. Hannah grabs the heaviest candlestick she can find on the table next to the mirror. She adjusts her grip on it.

She imagines Gezza’s face reflected in the mirror. With a soundless scream, she lashes out and smashes it. Mirror shards explode from the force of her blow, littering the lush carpeting beneath the mirror frame and in the secret passage entrance the mirror concealed. The sound is probably so loud everyone can hear it, but she doesn’t care anymore.

A man steps out. His boots crunch the mirror shards beneath them. Hannah doesn’t know his name, but she’s seen him in the secret company of her father once or twice over the past year. He wears a nervous but ready expression. They lock eyes. She’s astonished at how young he is.

“Find somewhere safe to hide,” he instructs. She nods eagerly. He begins to walk away.

“Wait.” Hannah begs.

He stops. Turns to look at her.

“Thank you.” she whispered. It’s the most she can say right now.

The young man gives the ghost of a smile and ducks his head in lieu of a nod. He then leaves the room at a run, flinging aside the gauzy white curtains in his wake.

Without another word, Hannah steps through the mirror and onward to freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Film, you cannot just give that one shot of Gabriel in the flashback scene with Auguste and Raiden and not follow up on it. Look at what you did, you made me ship Hannah and Gabriel.


End file.
